


Arrangement

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [1]
Category: RPS, Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up together at a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

David stirred as he heard a phone ring. He had to orient himself for a moment, but then Joe reached for his cell phone on the nightstand.

"Hey sweety."

David tensed. He had one arm loosely draped over Joe.

"It's okay," Joe said. "What's up? Is it bad? Okay. I'll leave right after the panel, so I should be home tonight at six. Love you, too."

At this, David pulled his hand away before Joe could push it away. Joe had only had to do it twice before David had learned that lesson.

Joe put away the cell phone and David wondered if he should leave to go to his own room as he would have to anyway in an hour.

What they had was always just borrowed time—or maybe the more appropriate word would be _stolen_.

David was about to move the sheet aside to get out when Joe leaned over, took his hand, placed it back where it was before and settled down to continue to sleep.

Joe was warm and David nuzzled the back of his neck and kissed it softly before relaxing against Joe's back.

Joe took his hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss it.

David wondered when exactly what they did had become... not okay, because he only had to think of Jane and Baz to know that it wasn't okay and would _never_ be okay.

It wasn't okay, but they must have at some point arranged themselves with the situation.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

But no matter what, he knew that if he left now and went to his room, he'd spend the next hour thinking about Joe and not his wife and his son.


End file.
